Transistors are highly utilized in modern integrated circuits (ICs) for amplifying or switching electronic signals. A modern semiconductor IC contains millions or even billions of transistors on a single IC. To ensure proper yield the transistors are manufactured with accurate and precise placement of their various components and constituents. One such constituent is dopant impurities that are introduced into the channel region of a transistor. The dopant impurities directly influence the functionality and performance of the transistor. The characteristics and location of the dopant impurities, or the “dopant profile,” must be carefully controlled. Variations within a semiconductor manufacturing process can cause variation in the transistor device, performance degradation, and possible yield loss.